


#Hiddlesbum

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	#Hiddlesbum

“Oh my God.”

“What?”

“You were blushing out there.”

“Well, I don’t exactly fancy discussing my bottom in front of - ”

“You. Are so. Full. Of it.” I stretched out on the bed and chucked the magazine I’d been reading on the floor.

His jaw twitched slightly before he heaved a sigh. “Darling, there’s a perfectly good magazine rack right - “

I narrowed my eyes. “Hiddleston, I swear to God, if you mention the words ‘magazine rack’ in the presence of my naked body again, I will kick you and your dinner-roll-shaped ass straight to the curb.”

“Dinner-roll…? Oh, for fuck’s sake!”

“Dinner rolls, Tom. Your butt cheeks are shaped like two magnificently formed dinner rolls.”

He loosened his tie and toed his shoes off, shaking his head. “I had no idea they were under such scrutiny.”

“Right. Because dropping trou in both a major movie and a TV series isn’t at all likely to draw some attention. And anyway, you know I like your ass.”

“I honestly didn’t know you were at the point of comparing it to very specific items of food.”

“Well, that interview’s got me all horny now. I was thinking we need to install a mirror on the bedroom ceiling, so I can watch your ass bounce and flex when you’re inside me. Thoughts?”

He looked up at me, a smirk playing on his lips, before he finally collapsed on the bed face-first.

“Mmmfmffffffhhhhnnn.”

I rolled onto my side. “As usual, your eloquence knows no bounds.”

He lifted his head up from the pillow. “I said I think I’m too tired for sex tonight.”

“Oh really.”

He buried his face back in the pillow. “Mmhmm.”

I smiled to myself, relishing the challenge. I grabbed a fistful of my breast and started to knead it gently, enjoying the pressure of my fingers on the soft flesh. I gave a very soft moan.

He shifted a bit on the bed but his face remained firmly embedded in the pillow.

I licked my lips, slurping far more than necessary, still grinning. I pushed my chest forward and grabbed both of my breasts now, grunting softly as I squeezed. The bed sheets rustled as I moved my legs languidly, pressing them together to relieve some of the ache that had been building there.

I closed my eyes and gasped as I pinched my right nipple. I felt movement on the bed next to me but I deliberately ignored it, pretending to be lost in my own pleasure. 

God, it was so fun teasing the tease.

I pressed my left breast upwards and extended my tongue. I knew he was watching now, because I could hear his quickened breathing. I gave my nipple a slow lick before taking it gently between my teeth, and then sucking.

“Now, that’s hardly playing fair.” Ooooh, that husky tone would be the death of me one day.

I kept my eyes closed, ignoring him entirely while my free hand traveled the length of my belly down to the soft nest of curls at my groin. I pressed my middle finger just inside me while my thumb pressed lightly against my clit.

“You whore,” he murmured.

I released my stiff nipple from my lips. “Takes one to know one.”

“Truer words were never spoken.”

“Take off your clothes.”

“Then what?”

“Then you’re going to fuck me against the wall. Like in the show. But it’s got to be the wall opposite the mirror because I meant it when I said I want to see your bum.”

He laughed. “You’re fucking serious?”

“Serious as a judge. Now, the clothes, Tom. Lose them… the quicker the better, or I might just fuck myself and leave you to your own devices.”

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and divested himself of his trousers and socks.

“Panties too.”

“They’re briefs - “

“They’re in my way!” I giggled. “And they’re pink, so - “

“They’re not pink! I just didn’t catch the damn spare red sock when I did my whites…”

“Oh, you make me so hot when you talk laundry to me.” I rolled over on top of him, settling my core right over his taut tummy and grinding down. “Feel that?”

“Mmm… yes.”

“Feel how nice and wet it is down there?”

“I do…” He reached for my tits and I slapped his hands away.

“Against the wall, I said!”

“I’m tired,” he whined.

“Against the wall, or you install a mirror on the ceiling now. Or you go unfucked. Your choice.”

He scrunched his face up.

“Well?”

“I’m thinking,” he hollered, before breaking into a fit of laughter. “Damnit woman, you win. All right then. Up against the wall.” He sat up and I slid off him, sashaying my hips dramatically as I walked in front of him. I yelped when I felt the sharp sting of his palm connect with my behind.

“Walk like that and you might get more than you bargained for, love,” he growled.

I spun around and walked backward until I was against the wall, facing the mirror across the room. “Oh, I’m counting on it.”

Dear fuck, he was an Adonis like this, naked and sinewy and stalking deliberately towards me with a look that said I was not going to leave the room without a serious fucking. Heaven knows I needed it, too.

He grabbed both my wrists and braced them against the wall, then leaned in close so I could feel his breath tickle my neck. “You want this cock, don’t you?”

And just like that the playfulness was gone - my body, simmering with arousal before, was now practically thrumming with need.

“Yes,” I whispered.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I want it…”

“You want what?”

“I want your cock. Give me your cock.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please. Please. Give it to me. I want your cock, please.”

“Are you going to take it all like a good little whore?”

“Yes sir,” I whimpered, squirming. He kept me pinned against the wall but the rest of his body was, maddeningly, a hair’s breadth beyond my reach.

“Look at you. So desperate for it, darling. And as for my ass… well… you’ll get your wish, won’t you?” He smirked wickedly and glanced behind him. I caught the view over his shoulder - his figure overpowering mine so easily, my frame shaking with each shuddering breath I took. “You’ll be able to watch as I take you. As I thrust deep inside you…”

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes.

“… so deep… you’ll take all of this cock in your tight little pussy like a good girl, and I promise, I won’t be gentle. Because you don’t want gentle tonight, do you?”

I shook my head.

“No, no, I could tell the moment I came in here tonight, you were being such a petulant, teasing brat… you wanted it so badly… I could practically smell your arousal.”

I whined. “Tom…”

“Beg for it, my love.” He smiled.

“Fuck me,” I snarled. “Please, for the love of God, fuck me, make me take that dick, oh God I need you inside me - please - I - ahhh!”

He’d slid inside of me so easily that I nearly collapsed in relief. He pulled one of my legs around his hip and pressed forward as far as he could. My head dropped onto his shoulder as I relished the feel of his hard warmth filling me, completing me. He braced one hand on the wall and held me close for a moment, kissing my brow.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” I panted. “Now fuck me like you mean it!”

He bared his teeth and dug his nails into my hip before drawing back and slamming forward again, and again. He punctuated his movements with kisses and nips. With each thrust I came closer and closer to my climax - and he knew it, too. Dear God, the man could play my body like a fiddle.

Bless him.

Over his shoulder the mirror showed the pornography of our passion - his ass clenching and releasing, his back muscles flexing, his strong legs supporting my weight… the visual was almost more than I could bear. My cries grew louder as he took me, his pace becoming faster, and then more erratic. Our eyes met for a moment and I nodded, giving him permission. His neck and jaw tightened as he drove into me, seeking his release, and he finally sank so deep inside of me that I actually screamed out my pleasure. He loosed that gorgeous, full-throated roar that signaled his finish, and somewhere in my orgasm-induced haze I could feel him twitching inside me, over and over, releasing himself into my depths.

He leaned his forehead against mine, trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “Holy fuck.”

“Aren’t you glad I kept you up?”

He grinned and pulled out of me, and what felt like a month’s worth of come flowed down my thighs. “What do you think?”

“Jesus H. Christ, Hiddleston,” I muttered, grabbing for some tissues and giggling. “I’m beginning to think you really didn’t need that much convincing at all.”

“With you, darling? I never really do.”


End file.
